


Other ways a robotic arm can give you a hand

by TThatGremlin



Series: Spirit of the Lions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TThatGremlin/pseuds/TThatGremlin
Summary: This is the first time I have ever written something so sorry if it's bad.





	Other ways a robotic arm can give you a hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written something so sorry if it's bad.

The paladins are in the lounge of the Castle of Lions hanging out together watching movies and playing video games when Keith gets an idea. Shiro is sitting in an armchair, next to Allura in her own, sharing popcorn between them. In the middle of the room, Keith and Lance are sitting on a couch, sharing their own bowl. Hunk and Pidge are sharing popcorn sitting on the floor in front of and leaning against the couch. Coran is sitting in a recliner on the left side of the room, and all of them are watching the holoscreen in the center of the room.

Before Keith can speak up, Lance says, “Thanks again, Hunk, for making popcorn for paladin movie night. It’s delicious.”

Hunk replies, waving his hand, “No problem, it was no biggie. Is everyone enjoying it?”

All of the paladins, Allura, and Coran all agree vehemently, each talking about how much they love it.

“Hey Shiro?” Keith asks the team dad, while chillin on the couch the team watches Star Wars.  


“Yeah?” Shiro replies, still focused on the movie from his armchair.  


“Ya know your new arm that can like float around and stuff?” Keith asks, trying to introduce the idea he has slowly, to not really shock his friend.  


“Yeah, it’s kinda my arm, and hard to forget. Why?” Shiro replies, confused, trying to find out where Keith is going with this.  
Keith blurts out, “Can I ride it around like a skateboard? I learned how to skateboard a few years ago and wanna try again.” really fast, scared of what the answer will be.  
After Keith says that, everyone goes quiet for a minute or two trying to understand what Keith said.  
“What…?” Shiro says, breaking the silence. He is extremely confused, wondering what Keith said, as he said it too fast for Shiro to understand.  
“Can I ride your arm like a skateboard?” Keith repeats.  
“Just to clarify, you, Keith, want to ride my prosthetic arm like a _skateboard _for shits and giggles.” Shiro says trying to process what Keith said, gesturing to his arm and Keith, respectively.__  
“Yes, that is correct.” Keith replies, nervous about the answer.  
“Uhhhh….. What..? Where did this come from? Did you just look at my arm and be like ‘That would make a neat skateboard’?”Shiro replied, confused as to where this came from.  
Keith replies, hanging his head, “Never mind. It was stupid, forget what I said. I just thought it would be kinda cool.”  
“I mean I’m not using it right now so I don’t see why not. On one condition.” Shiro replies, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
“What’s the condition?” Keith asks, suddenly scared of Shiro’s grin.  
“You have to wear a helmet” Shiro replies, believing that Keith would not have one because they have been in space for 6 years.  
“Well duh. It’s in my room.” Keith answers easily, relaxing.  
“Why do you just happen to have a helmet?” Shiro asks, confused.  
“What, you expect me to ride my motorcycle without one? I’m not _totally _dumb sometimes.” Keith asks, slightly offended that Shiro thought so little of him.__  
 “Huh. Go grab your helmet before anything else.” Shiro says, shrugging, thinking that this will be fun to watch.  
Pidge asks, “Wait, if he can ride your arm, can I? I wanna design a hoverboard and riding it will be good for… evidence collecting…”  
Shiro replies, “Do _you _have a helmet?”__  
Pidge replies, “Maybeeee…”  
Shiro, always looking out for his team says, “You can’t ride without one, I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“Thats unfair, I wanna ride your arm too!” Pidge whines at Space Dad.  
 Keith interrupts, “I gotchu Pidge, you can borrow mine when I’m not riding it.” always looking out for his younger sister.  
 “One more condition for you, Pidge.” Shiro says, once again, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
 “What’s the condition…?” Pidge replies, scared of Shiro’s grin.  
 Shiro gestures to Pidge to come over to him, and whispers in their ear “You have to videotape the entire thing without Keith finding out. I have some ideas…”  
 Pidge gets an identical evil grin across their face, and agrees before going back to her spot on the floor next to the couch.  
 Shiro tells Keith to go get his helmet from his room, to buy Pidge some time to set up the cameras in a way to get everything, but still not be seen.  
 By the time Keith gets back, there are multiple cameras set up, all over the room, that cannot be seen unless you know where they are. The paladins agree to let Keith have the first turn riding (or attempting to ride) Shiro’s arm as a skateboard.  
 Keith jumps onto Shiro’s arm, his right foot on the palm and his left foot near where an elbow would be, and then Shiro’s fingers close around his foot to secure him in place. It takes a little bit of figuring out how it will work before Keith is confident enough to try to fly around.  
 The first time Keith tries to just go forward a little bit, the arm just _happens _to go backwards instead, sending Keith flying. The second attempt goes a little bit better, but when Keith tries to stop before crashing into the couch…. It stops a _tiny _bit too suddenly and sends Keith flying into Lance.They end up in an awkward position that is hard to untangle from, both Lance and Keith red in the face. Keith feels embarrassed that he is having all of these failed attempts in front of _Lance _so he decides to give Pidge a turn.______  
 Keith says, still red in the face from the collision, “Hey Pidge, do you want to have a turn?”  
 Pidge, grinning like the gremlin they are, accepts because they have picked up on what is going on.  
 It is incredibly interesting that Shiro’s arm just _happens _to work extremely well and easily for Pidge, going the right direction, stopping correctly, and just working better. How unusual that it just _happens _to work for Pidge super easily and not so much for Keith on camera…____  
 It is so _unusual _that Pidge is extremely good at riding Shiro’s arm, despite not knowing how to ride a skateboard, and Keith, who has lots of experience, is not so good at it…. By the end of Pidge’s turn, they have completed 5 full laps around the lounge, and even jumped over Keith and Lance icing their bruises on the couch.__  
 Pidge says, “Hey Keith, I have been riding for like 15 minutes by now. You wanna turn again?” with that demon grin once again upon their face.  
Keith, convinced that he will get the hang of it easily if it is so easy for Pidge says, “Sure, why not. I will totally get it this time!”  
Shiro and Pidge just grin in response.  
Keith, on his second turn sporting new bruises on his legs and arms where he collided with Lance and the couch, gets back on Shiro’s arm.  
He once again tried moving around and does marginally better, so he tries doing some laps around the room. By this point, most of the room, (everyone except Keith and Lance) had caught on onto what what going on with Shiro’s arm, and was watching in amusement. Lance was watching on with determination, trying to encourage Keith that “You can do it!” and “I believe in you!” while everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter at this point, including Allura and Coran. Keith had now completed one full lap around the room and Lance started clapping. Keith, spurred on by Lance’s encouragement, decides to try and jump the couch. He starts going towards the couch, picking up speed, and preparing until….           Shiro’s arm conveniently doesn’t go up enough, hitting the back of the couch but still launching Keith over it almost hitting Lance as he goes by.  
At that moment, everyone except for Lance bursts into laughter, while Lance says “Oh no!” very concerned and rushed to help Keith.  
Keith tries to insist that he is fine and gets up from the floor, but Lance keeps fussing over him and won’t let him up. Lance says, urgently, “Get him to the med bay! I think he may have broken his ankle!”  
Everyone stops laughing and Coran comes over to check Keith out. Coran says, “Well, it doesn’t look the best, but it could be worse. He has a slightly sprained right ankle, but its not like he fell down the quibblegomp during the sharperned! He should still probably get in a pod though, to speed up his recovery. Can you help me take him down to the med bay?”  
Lance immediately responds, “Of course. Come on, get up, Mullet.”  
Coran and Lance help support a hopping Keith down to the med bay while he keeps insisting that he is fine.  
The moment that the trio leave the room and the door closes, everyone looks at each other and starts crying with laughter over what happened, even Shiro.  
When the laughing has subsided somewhat, Hunk addresses Shiro saying, “Did you..?”  
“Yeah…” Shiro replies sheepishly.  
“And Pidge was in on it?” Hunk says, still laughing.  
Pidge replies, extremely pleased with themself, “Yeah. Best part is, I got it all on video. Personally, I vote we watch that video next movie night and tell them what happened.”  
Shiro says, “Ok then. Next Saturday, we watch that video and tell Lance and Keith that I was actually messing with Keith and helping Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! Please any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
